


all i wanted

by seochanglix (yeolbaeby)



Series: alarte ascendare! [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolbaeby/pseuds/seochanglix





	all i wanted

Pada hari biasa, Felix dan Changbin sepakat untuk tidak terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Setelah adanya kejadian _itu_ , bisa dikatakan mereka diam-diam mencoba menjalin hubungan. Atau dengan kata lain, mengubah status mereka menjadi lebih dari sekedar _teman._ Keduanya sadar akan perasaan mutual yang mulai bertumbuh dalam hati masing-masing sehingga menjadi sekedar teman saja tidak akan cukup.

Namun semua itu tidak bisa direalisasikan mengingat begitu banyak aral melintang. Felix sadar bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari pengawasan teman-temannya, terutama Han Jisung. Changbin pun berkata bahwa akan lebih baik jika Felix tidak nekat mempertaruhkan persahabatan dengan Jisung hanya karena dirinya.

"Tapi hyung...," suatu hari Felix mengeluh ketika ia diam-diam kabur dari asrama Gryffindor hanya untuk menemani Changbin latihan Quidditch seperti biasa. Saat itu kebetulan latihannya belum mulai sehingga mereka menyempatkan diri untuk bercengkrama. "Kalau terus sembunyi-sembunyi begini, kita sendiri yang bakal capek."

Changbin terlihat memikirkan perkataan Felix, menatap ke satu titik di kejauhan dengan alis berkerut. Felix diam-diam menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Changbin, mencari ketenangan untuk jantungnya yang sedang berdetak cepat. Changbin yang menyadari kekhawatiran Felix segera mengeratkan genggaman. Tatapan mereka bertemu sekilas, cukup bagi Felix untuk menerima sepercik ketenangan dari tatapan Changbin yang melembut.

" _Please bear with it a little_ , Felix," Changbin bergumam, menepuk lembut lutut Felix sebagai gestur menenangkan, "setidaknya untuk setahun ini. Setelah kelulusanku, kurasa kita nggak perlu bersembunyi lagi dari siapapun."

Felix mengangguk lemah, menyetujui pendapat Changbin tanpa bicara. Ia tahu tidak ada gunanya mengeluh. Toh Felix yang mengusulkan agar mereka _backstreet_ dari Jisung dan teman-teman Felix yang lain. Namun tetap saja rasanya tidak menyenangkan saat melihat _pacarmu_ berada begitu dekat tetapi sulit untuk dijangkau. Felix harus mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri hanya karena ia terlalu memikirkan perasaan sahabatnya.

Kadang Felix pikir dirinya ini bodoh. Namun baginya lebih baik begitu daripada harus bertengkar dengan sahabat yang selalu ada bersamamu di saat susah maupun senang.

"Baiklah," jawaban Felix terdengar amat lesu. Ia bisa mendengar Seo Changbin menghela napas berat di sampingnya.

"Jangan sedih, Lixie," Changbin mengusap rambut Felix lembut, "nanti malam temui aku di perpustakaan. Setidaknya kalau kita belajar bersama Jisung tidak akan marah, kan?"

Felix mengangguk pelan, membenarkan perkataan Changbin.

Dengan itu, mereka membuat kesepakatan untuk bertemu di salah satu sudut perpustakaan sehabis makan malam.

"Tadi Jisung hampir mengikutiku ke sini."

Felix membuka pembicaraan sembari menarik kursi sepelan mungkin agar Madam penjaga perpustakaan tidak mengawasi mereka. Changbin yang sudah terlebih dahulu ada di sana hanya mendongak sekilas sebelum berkata, "Oh, halo juga, Felix."

"Hyung," Felix mengerucutkan bibir mendengar ucapan Changbin. Padahal ia mengharapkan sapaan yang lebih tidak kasual. Namun melihat Changbin yang begitu fokus membaca kitab Astronomi-nya membuat sang pemuda akhirnya memilih diam.

Untuk waktu yang cukup lama, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Felix sibuk dengan esai Ramuan sementara Changbin masih membalik halaman kitab dengan santai. Atmosfir di antara mereka begitu tenang hingga Felix tidak merasa canggung ketika keheningan melingkupi mereka.

Sesekali lengan dan kaki mereka bersinggungan. Changbin bahkan diam-diam meletakkan tangan di lutut Felix tanpa intensi apapun. Alih-alih terganggu, Felix justru merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan Changbin. Ia pun terkadang menyandarkan kepala di pundak Changbin saat lehernya terlalu pegal setelah menulis sepanjang satu perkamen. Bahkan sesekali Felix menyembunyikan wajah di ceruk leher pemuda itu hanya untuk menghidu aroma sang kekasih untuk menenangkan diri.

"Sudah selesai?"

Felix tersentak dari lamunan saat Changbin bertanya sembari menutup kitab Astronomi. Felix melirik sekilas perkamennya yang masih belum rampung sebelum menggeleng.

"Masih setengah lagi, hyung."

Changbin mencondongkan tubuh ke arah perkamen Felix untuk melihat progres esainya. "Hm," matanya memindai setiap kata yang ditulis dengan huruf meliuk, khas Felix, "mau kubantu?"

"Iya mau~" Felix terdengar terlampau senang dengan tawaran Changbin sehingga sang pemuda harus membekap mulut pemuda itu agar suaranya teredam. Lantas mereka terkekeh pelan sambil menatap satu sama lain.

"Ayo, kubantu sampai esaimu selesai," ucap Changbin sebelum mengambil kitab Ramuan Felix untuk dibaca ulang.***


End file.
